


Kinda gay bro.

by Tokyosubway



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:21:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24695182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tokyosubway/pseuds/Tokyosubway
Summary: Kisses are nice
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	Kinda gay bro.

**Author's Note:**

> i've never watched She ra this is just for my friend.

Catra glanced over, giving a small smile before cupping Adora's face and kissing her.

"..That's kinda gay, bro." Adora snickered, kissing her back.

"Yeah, I know."


End file.
